Somersault Into My Heart
by ALittleBitOfDrarry
Summary: Harry Potter is a rising sports photographer and journalist hoping to make a name for himself. Draco Malfoy is a successful professional gymnast striving to reach the championships. When the two boys cross paths at a competition will they be able to obtain success and each other? Oneshot Drarry AU


**A/N: This is an AU fanfiction using characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters, but the ideas in this fic are my original ideas and work. This fic is a Harry/Draco pairing and is not set in the wizarding world nor does it include magic. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Click_

The gymnast rose, his hands in the air, poised.

 _Click_

He took a deep breath before shooting across the floor. His body rose into the air, spirling once,

 _Click_

Twice,

 _Click_

Three times,

 _Click_

His landing was nearly perfect. Only a slight hop would diminish his score.

Harry Potter was crouched on one knee at the end of the platform, attempting to get the perfect angle for his pictures. As the judges tallied up the score, Harry flipped through the photos he had just taken. They were so crisp and clear. Part of that was thanks to Harry's photography skills, and the other part was due to the precise movements of the gymnast, each lunge, turn, and flip practiced to perfection. These were the shots that would truly launch his career. These were the shots that would get him sent to the European Artistic Gymnastics Championship or maybe even the Olympics.

The judges announced the score. 9.64. Not perfect, but still hard to beat. Harry stood for a moment, stretched, and then crouched back down to prepare for shots of the next gymnast.

Gymnastics was Harry's favorite sport to photograph. It wasn't rough like other sports. It was graceful, beautiful, challenging. Even the slightest mistakes could push you from first place to fifth. It was concentration and focus, precision and strength.

Harry loved watching the men's gymnastics the most. No, it wasn't because of the fact that he liked men. He liked women just as well. It was because men gymnasts were so perfectly sculpted and fluid in a way that is often only attributed to the female gender. It was because of the determination on their faces and the way their skin rippled as they launched into the air. It was because of the way so many male gymnasts were misunderstood and stereotyped. Harry loved watching the male gymnasts, and he was more than happy to photograph them.

The loudspeakers announced the next gymnast to compete. "Draco Malfoy, Great Britain."

Harry took his position, ready to snap pictures, but when the gymnast stepped onto the floor, Harry seemed to misplace his breath.

The young man that stood before him was outstandingly beautiful. His thin frame was overwhelmed with lean muscle. His hair was so blonde that it was nearly silver, silver to match his deep determined eyes. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in a tight leotard of dark forest green that clung to his arms and his abs in a way that was so alluring Harry would call it sinful. As the young gymnast took his place on the platform Harry raised his camera, ready to snap the perfect image.

Draco Malfoy poised himself, ready to begin. As his routine took off the blonde creature moved with speed and precision. His body launched into the air like a young gazelle, flipping and turning and landing. Everything was executed with complete concentration. His muscles flexed with the movements, and Harry adjusted his camera, zooming in to capture the intensity of his actions and the focus plastered on his face.

Draco ended his show with a triple back handspring into a double somersault. His landing was solid, and his arms came up, pride evident on his face. Harry had not stopped clicking the entire time, and as he scrolled back through his images he realized that he had captured over twice as many pictures of Draco Malfoy as he had of any other gymnast.

A loud round of applause brought Harry's attention away from his mesmerizing photos and back to the scene in front of him. The judges had displayed Malfoy' score which came out as a 9.87 out of 10. Harry rose and joined the applause as Draco made his way off the platform, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

" _Draco Malfoy of Great Britain takes first place in the men's floor routine at Thursday's competition."_

Harry was working on an article about the gymnastics competition. As he pasted in the image of Malfoy standing on the first place platform his stomach fluttered. He could not get over how utterly gorgeous this man was. Harry flipped through his other pictures of Draco, zooming in on his face. There was so much ambition in those eyes, so many secrets, so much struggle. Harry felt as if he would give anything for the chance to unlock those stories. He wanted to hear about Malfoy's past. What got him interested in gymnastics? What obstacles did he have to overcome in order to make it this far? What else did he love besides his sport? These were the questions Harry wanted answered.

As he continued to surf through the pictures Harry also found himself wondering if Draco Malfoy was single, and if he was, did he like blokes? Something about him just screamed gay, and it wasn't because his sport involved glitter and tights.

"If I see him again I have to find a way to speak with him."

Weeks had gone by and Harry had photographed many gymnastics competitions, yet the stunning blonde boy had not been at a single one of them. It was slightly discouraging his photography skills as it seemed that every image he captured since Draco Malfoy was subpar. No other gymnast filled every inch of their pictures with strength and beauty. No other gymnast had the same level of determination on their face as Malfoy, nor the same eyes that hosted that determination. No one could compare, and yes, Harry did want to talk to the boy, but something deeper within him was itching not for words, but for another chance to capture Malfoy's perfection. It was as if this blonde boy were a rare species, a mythical creature, and he, Harry, was the only one who could truly portray its brilliance.

It was Friday night and Harry was working yet another gymnastics event. Ron had made a fuss about him missing their weekly drinks, but when his boss had called him needing a last minute replacement he didn't dare refuse. He was, after all, trying to earn a sizable promotion.

As Harry entered the gym he could feel the tension and anticipation in the air. Soon, many gymnasts would enter and perform, hoping to nail their score and earn a spot at the the European Artistic Gymnastic Championship.

Tonight Harry began his session with bar routines. He spoke with a couple of officials, captured an image of the judge panel, and then positioned himself for the action.

The loud speakers announced the first contestant of the night.

"Draco Malfoy, Great Britain."

Harry's heart stopped. Making his way to the bars was indeed, Draco Malfoy. He looked just as perfect and lovely as Harry remembered. Harry was even closer to the action this time, and he could see every detail of the blonde outlined in painful clarity. Tonight he wore a red leotard that shimmered and danced with the light as Draco moved. His hair was slicked back, probably to make him as aerodynamic as possible. The chalk Draco applied to his hands was nearly as white as the boy's own skin, and as he turned to speak with his coach Harry took a rather long glimpse at his arse, which was extremely toned and extremely accentuated by the tight uniform.

Harry felt his throat close up and he feared he might pass out and miss the routine, but as Draco prepared to mount the bars, Harry was still conscious and very ready to take pictures.

Draco started.

 _Click_

He flipped.

 _Click_

He released.

 _Click_

He flipped again.

 _Click_

Every movement was fluid, one transitioning to the next like a stream flowing toward the ocean. Draco's arms were strong, and as he flipped himself around the bar over and over, Harry found himself wondering how it would feel to have those arms hold you. Draco's legs were long. They pointed and flexed with his movements, and Harry found himself wondering how it would feel to have those legs wrapped around your body.

 _Click_

All too soon, the routine ended. Draco stuck his landing perfectly, almost effortlessly, and the following score of 9.92 was very much deserved.

Harry rose to clap with the rest of the crowd as Draco made his way back to his coach. As he walked past the place where Harry stood with his camera, Draco's eyes did not pass over Harry, but instead, directly connected with the green gaze. It was only a moment, but Harry felt that moment all the way to his core as if he had looked into the face of an angel.

The rest of the competition crawled by in slow, painful agony. The entire time Harry was racking his brain for a way to speak with Malfoy after the events, yet nothing came to him. He didn't even know where the gymnasts relaxed in between runs.

After the last event he walked around for nearly 15 minutes as the gym cleared, hoping to catch sight of Draco or some other gymnast who could give him in inkling as to where Draco would be. He was nearly ready to give up and go home to kick himself for failing the one task he had been waiting weeks to accomplish when an unknown voice spoke behind him.

"So you're one of the photographers. I hope you took good pictures of me again tonight."

Harry turned. Standing behind him was the exact person he had been searching for. Draco Malfoy. He stood there smiling, dressed now in warm up gear, his previously slicked back hair now shaggy and roughed up.

"I uh… yeah." Harry managed, holding his camera up lamely.

"I've seen some of your work. You're skills are really good. All of your pictures are so clear and crisp."

"You've seen my work?" The thought of Draco reading his articles or viewing his pictures was both nerve racking and exciting.

"Yes. Believe it or not I like to keep up with what the tabloids are saying about me at times." He smiled jokingly. "I read that article you did a couple weeks ago when I won first for my floor routine. You were very complimentary."

Harry could feel his cheeks warm, and he really hoped he wasn't blushing. It was true though. Draco may have received a bit more praise for his talent than the other gymnast, but that didn't mean anything. Well not really.

"Oh yeah.. well.. you're really good," was all he said, and he wanted to bite his own tongue off. Why did he sound so stupid and not at all professional? Draco just laughed though.

"Well thank you. It's taken me years to become, as you say it, 'really good.' Are you writing an article about tonight?"

"Er, yeah I am. You'll definitely be in it too after you nailed that bar routine and secured a spot at the championship."

"Well I have full confidence that you'll portray me in the best light. You know how to capture my good side." He turned, striking a playful pose and laughing.

Harry was definitely blushing now.

"Hey look," Draco said. "I thought you might want to come back to the lounge room with me. There's some other gymnasts hanging out who I can introduce you to. You could ask some questions, do a kind of mini interview for your article if you want."

Was he hearing this right? The lounge area? With Draco Malfoy? For an interview? This man had just handed him a one way ticket to promotion town.

"Wow, yeah you have no idea how great that would be. It could really enhance my article."

Draco's face lit up in a smile, his eyes bright and Harry hoped his mouth wasn't gaping open in adoration.

"That's great! But you can only do it on one condition."

Of course there was a catch, but Harry would do anything at this point. He had to get those interviews. "Yeah of course, and what's the condition?"

"You have to sit next to me."

Draco smirked and Harry choked.

"Wouldn't want the other boys and girls trying to snatch you up. They can be a bit forward." He winked and then turned, gesturing for Harry to follow him which Harry did, his stomach in knots and his brain failing to function as it attempted to process what had just happened.

Draco pulled Harry into the lounge room where at least eight other gymnasts, both male and female, were sitting and chatting. Harry scanned the talented faces. Most of them were very attractive, and they were all extremely accomplished. As he scrambled around in his mind for questions to ask these athletes Harry's nerves shot up immensely. Not only was he in close proximity to Draco Malfoy, he was also surrounded by people who had been interviewed dozens of times and would expect him to be polished and ready.

"Oh, and who is this Draco?" The question had come from a very petite Asian girl who looked no more than 15 but was likely older.

"This," Draco threw his arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry's throat was filled with tar. "Is Harry Potter. He's a reporter."

"Ugh seriously?" Complained a boy sitting across the room. His deeply tan skin and clear cut features were lovely, but his face was twisted in an unamused scowl. "Why did you bring a reporter back here? We're trying to wind down and relax."

Of course they didn't want to talk with him. Maybe he should just snap a picture and leave.

Draco, however, seemed to have other plans."Oh shove it Rasheed. Harry's cool. He's with me." Draco pulled Harry over to a seat in the midst of the group. It was right next to him as promised.

Harry sat. He had thought the butterflies in his stomach were calming, but then Draco threw him another dazzling smile, and Harry's nerves quickly returned. He was so close that Harry could see the gray eyes, streaked with blue and silver. A bit of hair fell in Draco's face, and Harry wanted to reach up and brush it away. For a moment he forgot there were others in the room.

"Ehem," interjected the same girl as before. "When you are done undressing Draco with your eyes did you want to ask us some questions?"

The girls giggled, the boys snorted, Harry blushed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Told you they were forward." He whispered through the side of his mouth.

The interviews went great. Harry asked a lot of questions about the athletes progression from when they started to now, and what they hoped to accomplish with their careers moving forward. He took a few off guard shots and a few posed, but the entire time he couldn't take his mind of the man next to him. Draco fit in with everyone so well. He smiled and laughed and lit up the room. Harry hated that this was just an interview, just a business thing, and not something more or something casual. After all, Draco had only asked him back here for interview purposes, not to spend time with him.

When Draco stepped out to use the restroom Harry felt all eyes on him. The pressure was back and he decided now would be a great time to make his exit.

"Well that about wraps it up," Harry said smiling nervously. "It was great meeting you all." He packed his notes and camera into his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and headed out into the hall. He hadn't made it far before he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened as he turned. Had Draco come to stop him from leaving? To say goodbye? However, when he turned it wasn't Draco standing there at all, but a different gymnast whom he had talked with named Kevin. He tried not to show disappointment on his face as he addressed the man.

"Yes? Did I forget something."

Kevin laughed and threw his head back in an over exaggerated manner. "Only me," he said smiling in what Harry would consider a flirtatious manner.

Harry shifted his feet, a bit uncomfortable with this sudden confrontation. Kevin didn't seem to notice. He casually propped one arm against the wall and leaned in toward Harry. His light skinned, thick muscled frame, almond colored eyes and soft brown hair made him very attractive Harry couldn't lie, but he wasn't looking for a hookup. Well.. not with Kevin at least.

"That photography stuff you do is pretty neat," Kevin said. "Do you ever do it outside of your reporting job?"

"Every now and then yes." Harry was glancing around the boy, hoping to find some way to escape. "I love all forms of photography."

"Ooo all forms? Do you ever do.. one on one sessions? I could see you taking pictures of people in their.. natural state." He grinned, bringing a hand up and placing it on Harry's shoulder, letting his fingers slowly move down Harry's arm.

"Er…" Harry stammered, his face turning red. Why hadn't anyone come out in the hall yet? "Uhm.. no.. no, not exactly like that.. I uh.."

"I mean a stunning bloke like you? I'm sure people would kill to have you take photos of them. I'll bet they pay really well."

"Sometimes yeah I guess.."

Kevin took his hand away from Harry's arm and paused. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I Er…"

Kevin held his hands up in defense and backed off slightly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were into blokes."

God this might be the most awkward thing Harry had experienced in a long time. "I uh.. I am it's just.."

A hand was placed on Harry's shoulder from behind. "Is he bothering you Harry?"

Draco. It wasn't until he saw Draco that Harry realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out in a shaky sigh. "No, no, everything's fine," he insisted.

Draco didn't seem convinced. The look he was throwing Kevin was nothing like the smiling laughing Draco from a few minutes ago. His normally bright eyes were clouded with distaste, his jaw was set in a frown.

"Hey man it was nothing serious. I swear." Kevin emphasized.

Draco's grip tightened on Harry's shoulder. "Well I suggest you go pack your bags and head out. Your coach won't want you out late."

It seemed as if Kevin didn't need any more convincing as he quickly turned and headed in the direction of the lounge. When he disappeared behind the door Harry felt Draco physically relax. He took his hand off Harry's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about that. I told you they were forward."

"Hey it's no big deal. There was no need to scare him off like that. He wasn't doing anything to me, just flirting."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course he was. Kevin flirts with anything that has two legs and a dick."

Something about the way Draco said that was hilarious to Harry and he bust out laughing. Draco looked taken aback by the outburst at first, but he soon joined in and the tension ebbed away as the boys laughed together.

"Well who knows," Harry spoke as his laughter died down. "Maybe if he had caught me on a different day I would have flirted back."

"Oh is that so? I knew you were gay," Draco said still chuckling slightly.

"Hey now," Harry interjected, mocking offense. "I'll have you know I'm bisexual. Women and men are both lovely."

Draco shrugged. "Can't relate. Women are pretty, but I think I'll stick to men."

Harry was very certain the room had just grown exceedingly warmer. He wasn't sure if it was his brain that had failed him or his voice box, but words did not come from his lips.

"I know it's late, but I thought.. do you want to tour the rest of the facility? It might be helpful to..ya know, your writing skills.. if you knew what went on behind the scenes at competitions."

Harry's neurological functions had not kicked in yet and so he just nodded and followed Draco as the blonde beauty began to talk and point out different things. Harry wasn't really listening though. He was instead, completely captivated by Draco Malfoy.

"And this is our last stop. The locker room. Not very exciting mind you, especially when it's filled with sweaty dudes stressing about their twisting layouts."

"Wow a locker room? For some reason I thought you guys would all have special dressing rooms like famous people."

Draco laughed. "I wish. Sometimes we can manage that, but generally it's the locker rooms for us."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for showing me around. It's been really informative. Oh and thanks for the interviews and everything. You may have helped me get the material I needed to land a big promotion with my company."

"Hey that's great!" Draco exclaimed, clapping Harry on the back. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. Plus I'm always willing to help a pretty face such as yourself."

Harry could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. He was suddenly aware that he and Draco were likely the only people in the facility. Harry's curiosity from earlier ebbed back into his mind, and he worried that Draco could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"Well we should probably wrap up," Draco spoke, jarring Harry back to the room and away from his fantasies. "If you don't mind I need to grab my stuff and change. Then we can head out."

Harry nodded, and took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for Draco to get his things together. He had been expecting the boy to grab a bag out of a locker on the other side of the room and then go to the bathroom to change. Instead, Draco grabbed a bag out of a locker right in front of him, and began stripping right in front of Harry.

If Harry had thought his brain malfunctioned earlier it was really malfunctioning now. As Draco unzipped his warm up jacket he revealed a very bare and very toned chest. The way his muscles rippled as he moved sent the butterflies back into Harry's stomach, and as Draco removed his sweats he was standing before Harry in only a pair of tight boxers.

Harry whimpered.

Draco cocked his head. He threw Harry a playfully questioning glance. "Something wrong, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, probably too violently. Draco was toying with him.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit.. tense." The blonde stood, his full frame open for Harry to see, and Harry saw it. It was so much more magnificent up close. Harry nodded his head in answer to Draco's question. He hoped that he wasn't staring too hard, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

And then Draco was walking to him, and his hips were swaying, and he wasn't wearing anything but boxers, and he was gorgeous, and Harry felt _so_ gay right now that he could die from homosexual overdose.

Somehow Harry rose to his feet, and now Draco was right in front of him, and he was biting his lips, and _oh my god_ was this really happening?

"You're really sure you're okay?" Draco asked again, his voice hushed.

Harry nodded again. He couldn't speak.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips. "How about now?"

"Y.. yeah" Harry managed.

One of Draco's hands reached around Harry, cupping the small of the brunette's back, pulling him closer. "And now?"

Harry could not believe this was happening, but he knew one thing for sure. He did not want it to stop.

"Yes."

Their faces were inches apart, and Harry felt that if Draco didn't kiss him right now he would melt into the floor.

"What about.." Draco moved closer. His lips brushed against Harry's cheekbone and kissed up to his neck. The gymnast's breath ghosted Harry's ear. "Now?"

In response Harry wrapped his own arms around the blonde and pulled their bodies together. He was beyond okay. He was in heaven.

Draco bit gently on his lower lip, his gaze intense and focused, and Harry was so turned on right now. Then Draco leaned in, and Harry held his breath as the blonde's lips came closer.

The connection was bliss. Harry let out his breath in a satisfied sigh as Draco locked onto his mouth. He smelled of chalk and latex and old spice. His mouth against Harry's felt like the solution to the world's problems. Never had a kiss been so perfect.

Harry parted his lips, accepting Draco's advancement, and the other boy happily obliged. They moved together in a fluid motion, lips interlocking, tongues teasing. Their mouths seemed to dance with intense coordination as if this kiss were as perfectly planned as Draco's gymnastics routines.

Harry gripped Draco tighter. He needed him closer, and Draco responded with enthusiasm. The blonde pulled Harry to him, arms wrapped around his body, deepening the connection. Then he turned them both and pressed Harry up against the locker.

Everything about Draco was as beautiful as Harry imagined. The intense focus of his eyes was now solely directed at Harry. Harry's question of how it would feel to have Malfoy arms wrapped around you was now answered, and the answer was that it felt utterly amazing.

Draco kissed Harry like he was the water that fueled his body, the air that fueled his lungs. Harry kissed Draco as if he were the only answer to the meaning of life, the only way to reach euphoria.

Draco broke their kiss and attacked Harry's neck. Sucking gently at the tender flesh. At some point Harry had lost his shirt, and now Draco trailed kisses along Harry's chest and down his torso. Each peck felt like the gentle kiss of fairy leaving beauty marks on his skin. Draco reached the top of Harry's pants, but he did not stop the kisses. He moved lower, removing the items in his way as he went. Harry gripped the luscious blonde locks below him, and threw his head back enjoying what might just be real euphoria.

"Oh shit," Harry thought as he woke up the next day. Did he really shag Draco Malfoy in a locker room last night? It seemed too good, and too crazy, to be true, but when he looked in the bathroom mirror Draco's tokens still decorated his chest and torso.

God it had been so good, but Harry hadn't even gotten Draco's number or anything. "Idiot," he thought. "Fucking stupid idiot. How could you go through all that and not even manage his bloody phone number?" It was rather upsetting and highly disappointing, but today Harry was pitching for his promotion, and so he had more important things to worry about than the angelic Draco Malfoy.

It had been nearly month since their locker room encounter, and Harry had not seen Draco once. He thought about him often and wished deeply for a chance to see him again. Well today was that chance.

Harry had landed his work promotion, and thanks to that he had also landed a spot photographing the European Artistic Gymnastic Championship. He was thrilled for the chance to be a part of such a large event, but the numbers on his paycheck weren't the only numbers he was getting out of today.

He waited respectfully until after the events to approach Draco.

"Figured I would see you here today," Draco said, smiling as Harry approached.

"Yup. Thanks to you I got that promotion."

"Hmm, really? Seems like you owe me then."

"Seems like I do. And what exactly would Draco Malfoy consider good compensation?"

Draco smirked. "I could think of a few things."

"I may be able to think of a few things myself," Harry said grinning mischievously. "How about you give me your number, and I'll call you to work out a good form of repayment."

"Hmmm, alright," Draco said. "I think that would be more than fine."

Draco took Harry's phone and entered in his number. He included the drooling and heart eye emojis next to his name which made Harry grin. He had to remind himself to wait and celebrate when he was in his car so that he wouldn't look like an obsessed lunatic.

"Hey, Harry!" Draco called after him as he walked away.

"Yeah?" Harry called back, turning and walking back over to the blonde.

"You do realize that I'm an extremely busy man right?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah I do."

"And you realize that my gymnastics has to come first. Before anything?"

"I think I can make that work."

"That doesn't… bother you?" Draco asked, looking concerned.

Harry laughed again. "If it did would I do this?" He reached up, and pulled the taller man to him, their lips connecting in a kiss that was simple yet full of meaning.

When Harry pulled away Draco's face was plastered with a goofy grin. "No I supposed you wouldn't."

"Forget about calling later. How about we grab dinner now? My treat."

Draco nodded, smiling, and the two boys departed together, hand in hand.


End file.
